officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Malleon
Character Malleon is an evil character, in WC. Although, he works for Vileon and Zelos. He's a bit rebellious to them though, and had threatened Vileon multiple times before, but they're mostly just allies with each other. He was created by Vileon with the use of Dark Magic to kill all of the heroes, and other enemies such as Vitiance. He's a Malleo, with a very large hat (which looks similar to Link's from the Legend of Zelda), with a crown like object on it. Role in Weegee Chronicles Malleon was first introduced in Season 4, but he was mostly in the side stories, and wasn't that involved with the main story at all, until the final fight with Vitiance where he had helped the heroes in fighting him and his minions including Galaxion. He survived the season, and escaped with Vileon and Zelos after being injured by Vitiance, off screen. He's confirmed to appear in Season 5, but it's unknown what role he'll have in it yet. Abilities Malleon knows all the abilities everyone else does, but he also has the ability Vileon, and most of his allies have which is Ultra Rage, although unlike the others Malleon had perfected his. It's also to be assumed that Malleon knows Dark Magic too, but it's never been shown on screen that he has. In the intro he showed off a special attack which has yet to be seen in the episodes yet. Malleon was shown to have an incredibly powerful technique named "Highway To Hell" he used this to kill Amon with it. Relationships * Vileon Vileon was the person who had created Malleon through the use of Dark Magic, as the sole purpose in killing the heroes. However, Malleon was proven to be very rebellious, and had constantly threatened Vileon and Zelos. Although, in the end they are still allies. * Zelos Zelos is the companion to Malleon, but similar to Vileon. Malleon has been known to threaten Zelos as well. But they get along as they are still allies with each other in the end. With the common goal of killing the heroes. * Photohon Malleon is the person who usually had tested Photohon into seeing if he was ready in fighting the heroes or not. Technically, this should be considered training. Although, Malleon doesn't really think highly with Photohon. And basically considers him beneath him. * Galaxion Malleon is enemies with Galaxion, as since he was with Vitiance a rival to him and Vileon. He even tried mocking Galaxion, lying about how he defeated his brother. Although, Malleon wasn't a match against Galaxion even though he viewed himself as above Galaxion, just like Photohon. * Vitiance Malleon hates Vitiance, as he was a very big rival against him and Vileon. Although, he was proved be too much as he fled once Vitiance had used his Vitiate form against everyone. Severely injuring Vileon, and all his minions. Including, Malleon which was off screen. Category:Villains Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Shard Users Category:Characters